Recovering Honor
by AaronArtCoombs
Summary: This is a fan fiction that revolves around a alien named Tarion who must work under Freeza. He is a planet Purger and we shall follow him throught his adventures. (Freeza never killed the Saiyans and they stayed obediant)


Upped some cannon power levels a bit

* * *

Recovering Honor...

A space pod flew thru the atmosphere of a lushes blue fruitful planet. If one were to examine the planet grounds more carefully, they would run in fright of the space pod that had an evil essence within it.

A dark figure leaned over within his pod and spoke towards a microphone "This is attack pod #68401 reporting in. Purging of Alrune successful, all life exterminated. Going into hibernation state."

A white mist enfolded the alien. He was around 5.6 feet, he had light green scaly skin, and his common armor that most of Frieza's soldiers wear was similar to his rival Munin. Who both sported a black Jump suit under their armors. Tarino also wore the traditional red scouter on his eye.

* * *

2 months later...

A blue beak faced alien examined his monitor. "Tarion is earlier than expected. Munin wake him from his attack pod and tell him to report to Freeza immediately."

Munin got up from his seat with a grump and walked out of the command center door. As he walked over to the pod he raised his power to a unit of 5,000 just to scare Tarion into waking. The attack pod door was kicked open from a foot inside. "So I see you have awakened brother!"

* * *

Freeza's throne room later that day...

Both Munin and Tarino went down on one knee as soon as they were in the presence of their King, whom had his body guards Zarbon and Dodoria, one on each of his sides. Freeza looked at them both with a bored glare; he took a swig of his wine. "Report your recent missions..." Munin was the next to speak in a firm voice "My mission was successful and only took two days. The average power level of the planets natives were about 12,000, which was not a problem." Freeza held a straight face and looked towards Tarino "And how did your mission go Tarino?" The purge was successful all life on the planet exterminated. It took me 1 week; the average power level was 16,000 sir." Freeza looked towards Zarbon "When was your last mission Zarbon?" "I'd have to say a month ago sir." "And how long did it take you?" Zarbon thought to himself for a second trying to remember "About 5 hours to complete the purge." Freeza looked towards Tarino and Munin with disappointment. They all traded angry glances at Zarbon, the show off. "Zarbon would you mind taking Tarino and Munin to the training room?" Zarbon smirked with glee and Tarino and Munin frowned in freight for what to come was allot of pain.

* * *

Planet Alrune present day...

All life was reported dead... No one thought even a single survivor would even have the chance of surviving the devastating power of Tarino...

A small alien started to climb out of a heap of rubble. His home had fallen upon him and if not for his over the average power he surely would have died. "Daddy? Mommy?" The poor child got no response... He looked over himself for any damage checking his gray smooth skin. His clothes were tattered and it hurt for him to step upon his right leg. The alien looked around for a bit. Hoping to find his mother or father, when he lifted a boulder of a building next to him he shouted "MOMMY!" His mother was badly injured and her breathing was laboured. "Kani I want you to go to the command centre and find a space pod and get off the planet..." Kani started to well up in his eyes his tears were flooding down his face and falling to the ground. His mother eyes slowly closed and her life signature disappeared... "Mommy? MOMMY!?" Kani clenched his fists and started to stutter grunts and tears would now flow like a water fall. "MMOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMYYYYYY!" Kani yelled with all his might making his throat go dry from just pure yelling. His blue aura exploded, the planet shook from the pure might of Kani's power. After exerting all his energy Kani fell back from not having any energy left to give and everything went black.

* * *

Well that was quite the action packed first page! I hoped you all liked it this is my first attempt at trying a fan fiction. I hope to stay motivated and keep getting awesome ideas ;)

The whole reason I started a fan fic like this is because no one else really has. I have tried to find some honestly and couldn't find any. Bringer of death was pretty close to it but I wanted to try on a different kind of race (Still a huge fan). I was going to make Tarino a member of Cui or Appule's race but then I thought "Screw that". Hehehehe. Stay tuned

Power levels from what I can give out so far...  
Zarbon: 56,500/Transformed: 67,230

Dodoria: 46,000

Kani (Base): 23,000/Angry: ?

Freeza (first form): 530'000

Tarino: 34,050

Munin: 34,500


End file.
